


Breathe

by stececilia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Turmoil, Funerals, Grieving, Love Realization, M/M, Okoye and Everett bond, Panic Attack, Pre T'Challa and Everett relationship, canon main character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After events of the Snap, Everett Ross races to Wakanda uncertain what he will find there but hopefully it will be a certain king sitting upon his throne.
Relationships: Everett Ross & T'Challa, Everett Ross/T'Challa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the angsty sad story. I wrote this to help process my grief for my co worker, friend, and work mom that I lost to cancer late October of this year. 
> 
> Upon watching Infinity War, once again since I will never tire of that movie, it made me question...did Ross survive the Snap? Did Shuri? M'Baku? How would Ramonda deal with the loss of her son and possibly daughter if she survived? 
> 
> So upon research it appears that Ramonda lived but lost both her son and daughter to the Snap. Ross and M'Baku also survived
> 
> Anyways this is my interpretation of how they would all cope with what happened.
> 
> The song title comes from the song "Breathe" by Faith Hill

“Just breath Everett, it’s okay…” Everett said softly to himself as he piloted a SHIELD ship towards the location of Wakanda. “Maybe they can explain what happened.” Everett thought remembering how he was just sitting in a meeting with is co workers before random people started turning to dust.

He had learned not too long before it happened, that T'Challa would be fighting Thanos with the Avengers. Everett had wanted to know if he could help in anyway and T'Challa had assured him that they could handle this. He advised that if Everett was needed he would let him know. 

Ever since the incident with Killmonger, Germany airport, Winter Soldier, and now Everett being the official liaison between Wakanda and the US, their friendship had deepened. They would constantly talk, video chat, or text whenever Everett wasn't in Wakanda. It was one of the few work relationships Everett had that worked well outside of business hours.

Through their constant communication they slowly learned more about each other and their respect for each other had grown. Everett also knew personally that T'Challa had slowly moved out of the friend zone and into the "I have a serious crush on you, I really hope you have one on me because hot damn I want you" zone.

Everett had tried to get up the nerve to tell T'Challa how he felt, feeling like it may be mutual, but no time ever seemed right or he lost the nerve. Now something told him deep down he may never get the chance. “No! Everything is fine.” He again told himself reaching the coordinates of Wakanda.

He saw the shield lower, recognizing his ship's ID, as he piloted the ship towards the royal palace. He found it odd that there weren’t many people there on the airstrip, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was finding T’Challa, making sure he was okay, and then asking for a goddamn explanation about why people were turning to dust.

Shutting the ship down, Everett raced out, and towards the throne room. He barely registered the people around him talking, crying, and in various stages of shock.

He saw two guards outside the throne room as he raced forward saying “Please I need to see him! Please let me in! I am Everett Ross! I am the liaison and I fought with T’Challa.” Everett held up his wrist that held those special beads. T’Challa had gifted him with those stating that with them he would be recognized as a friend and trusted ally of Wakanda.

They nodded and opened the door as Everett thanked them before rushing in. “T’Challa!” He called out when he stopped and froze.

On T’Challa’s throne sat the Queen Mother. Everett stood there taking in the regal woman, slumped to the side, resting her forehead on the back of her hand. He saw her eyes closed but face streaked with tears. He looked next to her seeing Okoye standing there staring straight ahead, a vacant expression on her face. “Queen Mother…T’Challa…”

Ramonda looked up and said “Agent Ross…I…”

“Where is he? Where…” Everett stammered swallowing the lump in his throat as he took small steps forward.

“I am sorry Everett…he’s gone. He and my daughter…gone…turned to dust…” Ramonda said softly before breaking down into more sobs.

Everett stood there and shook his head. “No. Not possible. You’re lying. This is a trick…T’Challa!” Everett called out looking around the throne trying not to panic.

He would not lose the man again. He already lost him once and got him back. He wouldn’t, could’t lose him again. Not without him knowing how he felt.

“Everett please…” Ramonda said as Everett just continued shaking his head.

“No. NO! He is here…he…”

Okoye stormed over and slapped Everett across the face. “Control yourself agent Ross! He is gone! He disappeared in front of me! I saw him turn to dust! I saw the others turn to dust too. He is gone! The king is gone!” Okoye said firmly as Everett just held his cheek.

“You shouldn’t have come here! If we hadn’t opened our home to the rest of the world…agreed to help the Avengers…this wouldn’t have happened! This is your fault!” Okoye shouted as Ramonda stood up.

“ENOUGH! No one is to blame for this except that monster Thanos. Even if we were still closed off from the world, this would have happened and we still would have lost him. I still would have lost my precious children.”

Okoye looked at her queen and bowed her head. “I am sorry my lady…I didn’t…”

“I know Okoye…we are all going through a difficult time.” Ramonda said softly giving Okoye a gentle look.

“Here is the final list of Wakandans lost to whatever that titan did.” A familiar voice said as Everett turned seeing M’Baku enter.

“M’Baku! You survived?”

“As you can see agent Ross I did. I see that you also...” He started when Everett suddenly ran over punching him across the face with all the force he could muster.

“Why did you survive and T’Challa die! Why! How is that fair! T’Challa is king! He…” Everett did not know why he was blaming M’Baku, hating that this man was alive. He saved T’Challa all those months ago and fought by T’Challa’s side. M’Baku was like a brother to T’Challa.

“I…” Everett stammered stepping back looking at his hand when suddenly he grabbed his chest. “I can’t breath…I…”

Everett fell to his knees hyperventilating as Ramonda rushed over and knelt down. “Look at me Everett! Look at me! Breath. I need you to breathe. In and out.” Everett gripped Ramonda’s shoulders as she held his face.

“It’s all right, breath…”

“He’s gone…I lost him again…”

“I know.”

“I never got to say good bye…never got to tell him…”

“Tell him what Everett?” Ramonda asked gently as Everett looked up at her.

“That I loved him. I love him.” Everett said before breaking into sobs. Ramonda sighed and pulled Everett close holding him.

“I know you did. He was quite fond of you too. Perhaps more than just a friend and co worker.” Ramonda said gently, rubbing the young man's back soothingly.

“I lost him. I lost him…” Everett sobbed repeatedly as Okoye and M’Baku just stood there looking on.

M’Baku rubbed his jaw as Okoye looked up at him. “For someone so tiny he packs a punch.” Okoye just smirked knowing that was one thing T’Challa loved about the American.

When Everett’s crying ceased he pulled back looking embarrassed. “Sorry about that Queen Mother…”

“Ramonda please Everett. You are practically family.” She said softly wiping away some of the younger man’s tears.

“M’Baku I am sorry for my words and actions…I…”

“Don’t worry about it agent, I am rather impressed with the force behind that punch for someone so small.” M’Baku told him as Okoye rolled her eyes knowing that Everett was blushing even if it couldn't be seen over the redness from the crying.

“Everett you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to.” Ramonda said standing as Everett stood up with her nodding at the kind gesture.

“What will Wakanda do now?” Everett asked wiping his eyes and face as Ramonda looked back at the throne.

“We carry on. I will rule Wakanda for now until we figure out a replacement. We mourn our losses but continue on in their memory.” Ramonda said strongly even though the three could hear the tremble in her usually strong voice.

\---------------------

Later that night, Everett stood some distance away watching the Wakandan people pay their respects to their fallen king, princess, and fellow civilians. Even though he was welcomed and invited to the event, Everett still felt odd and out of place being there, like he was intruding on something sacred.

“You are not intruding by the way.” Okoye said walking over as Everett looked at her.

“I know but still feels like it.”

“You have every right to join in and pay your respects. To mourn the man you loved.”

“It doesn’t seem real you know. Him being gone. I still feel like he’s going to appear showing off some new tech he got from Shuri and Shuri will be explaining to him how to use it and how not use it.”

“I know."

They stood there for a bit in silence listening to the chanting and singing coming from the people along with the occasional cry of sorrow and pain.

“I…can’t imagine seeing him disappear before your eyes…are you okay?” Everett finally asked looking at the strong stoic woman beside him.

“I have seen friends, warriors in arms, and civilians die before. Die in front of me. Seen the life leave their eyes. This was no different.” Okoye responded simply as Everett just sighed.

“Except it was. He was your friend, your king…” Everett reminded softly when Okoye met his gaze then looked down. _That_ was something Okoye did not do. "Okoye...what is it?"

“You know Ross that my duty is to protect the royal family, the king right?"

Everett just nodded not sure what she was getting at. "Of course. I am very much aware of that."

"Then you are aware that I failed. I failed my duty.” Okoye said solemnly looking at the people comforting each other.

“How could you have? It seems to me everything was so sudden.”

“I…I don’t know…but I should have…”

“Bullshit! You didn’t fail Okoye. I may not have been here but I am certain you fought beside him as best you could. You fought with him and protected him until the end. You did what you could against a foe that we did not fully understand…I am sorry I couldn’t be there…instead I was off attending stupid meetings and doing lame CIA stuff. I should have been here, by his side by your side. I should have been helping.”

“You were doing your job Ross…honestly I am glad you didn’t see him like did…his face so unsure…he was encouraging me to get up. I held his forearm and then…” Okoye looked down at her hands and sighed. “He was gone.”

“I am so sorry…”

“I just hoped it was a painless death and that wherever he is Bast is protecting his soul.” Okoye said softly looking back at the funeral service that was happening before them as tears finally ran down her cheeks.

Everett took her hand in his saying “Me too. Wherever he is I hope he knows that we love him and maybe he’ll come back. I mean he did it before and cats do have 9 lives. I am sure panthers fall into that category too.” 

Okoye couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left her mouth and looked down at the hand holding her own. “Not to mention his stubborn streak.”

“That too. We’ll be okay Okoye. I know we will.” Everett said softly as Okoye squeezed Everett’s hand.

“That we will..Everett. That we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Like and comment if you wish! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope everyone has a safe and happy holidays. ^_^


End file.
